


仙酒迷情

by LSHJTF



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSHJTF/pseuds/LSHJTF
Summary: 特别感谢群里的阿喀琉斯单推人(笑)1.较大可能出现OOC2.耽美文，R18级3.因为是第一次写耽美，没有经验，描写的艺术性较低，可能会让人觉得有些不适＊如果能接受的话请往下翻，不能的话请立刻关闭，谢谢。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 5





	仙酒迷情

**Author's Note:**

> 特别感谢群里的阿喀琉斯单推人(笑)  
> 1.较大可能出现OOC  
> 2.耽美文，R18级  
> 3.因为是第一次写耽美，没有经验，描写的艺术性较低，可能会让人觉得有些不适  
> ＊如果能接受的话请往下翻，不能的话请立刻关闭，谢谢。

冥界的又一天，或者晚上。  
休息室里的大厨一如既往地处理着面前的食材，动作娴熟而又利落。  
“既然你不喜欢水仙花平原，那下次就在极乐世界怎么样？”  
“我确实讨厌炎热，但是如果你特别想要我去的话，也不是不能克服……”  
大厨抬起头，看了一眼坐在吧台前喝酒的王子殿下和死神大人。  
两人已经在这里坐了快半个小时了，喝了不少酒，期间王子甚至还拿出了一瓶被标为违禁品的仙酒，当然，他并不会举报亲爱的王子殿下。  
“扎格，你还记得上次我们在花园那次吗，”塔纳巧克力般黑色的脸上明显出现了一圈红晕，“那次我们……唔唔唔唔……！”  
扎格眼疾手快的捂住了塔纳的嘴，速度快到让大厨都没看清他什么时候出的手。  
“嘿，塔纳，你喝醉了，”扎格架起身体有些无力的塔纳，“我带你去休息一会吧。”  
随后，扎格遍架着塔纳前往自己的卧室，完全不顾周围的暗灵以及nyx奇怪的表情。(话说在希腊神话里面，这种关♂系貌似不算什么吧？)

内殿，王子的房间。  
“呼……”  
扎格将已经睡着的塔纳轻轻放在床上，自己也在旁边躺了下来。  
“扎格……”他刚躺下，一旁的塔纳居然就凑了过来，侧身直接抱住了他，声音在扎格的耳边响起。  
“哇哦……这可真是……叫我怎么忍。”扎格同样喝了不少酒，此刻脑袋也有点神志不清。  
此时塔纳完全贴在扎格身上，他稍微偏过头，塔纳的脸近在咫尺，他能直接感受到塔纳呼出的气息，而他只要稍微动一下，就可以吻住塔纳性感的嘴唇。  
就在扎格还在犹豫的时候，塔纳突然睁开了眼，金色的眸子还带有一丝迷糊的水汽。  
“啊……扎格？我睡了多久？”塔纳话还没说完，就发现自己正抱着扎格，突然有点脸红。  
稍微有些傲娇的他正准备解释，但是还没来得及开口，他的嘴巴就被堵上了。  
“唔！”本来就有些眩晕的脑袋，这下子彻底当机了。  
过了不知多久，扎格终于放开了他，塔纳才有机会换气。  
“哈……”两人同时发出低沉的喘息声，但是扎格没有给塔纳休息的机会，有些粗暴地扯开了他的上衣。  
随后，他一口咬住了塔纳胸前的巧克力豆。  
“唔！”  
塔纳的身体瞬间僵住了。  
“喂，扎格……”塔纳的声音充斥着慌张。  
扎格没有听从他的哀求，反而变本加厉起来，用厚重的舌苔刺激着塔纳的敏感点。  
“——！”  
他的嘴里发出不成声的呻吟，昏暗的灯光下，喘息着的塔纳眼角有些湿润，不断开合喘气的嘴巴也不住地流出了晶莹的唾液，意识模糊的瞬间，他只感觉到自己的身体在被扎格不断地玩弄，并且对方的攻势在不断增强，像是要完全击溃他的防线一样。  
舌头不断舔舐着塔纳的巧克力豆，看着他失神的脸，扎格却并没有满足于此，他的手逐渐向下方伸去。  
“呜！”  
原本有些迷失的塔纳瞬间喊了出来，后庭被扎格灼热的手指逐渐刨挖着的感觉，带着某种想要排泄的异样快感让塔纳的身体不住的颤抖着，金色的眼眸注视着心目中的王子，心中却突然有些害怕这种诡异的快感。  
扎格的手指更加深入进后庭之中，每动一下都让塔纳的下体不断的颤抖，原本还能稍微忍耐的身体逐渐弓了起来，伴随手指的动作慢慢紧绷颤抖着。  
“嘿，扎格……那里……我……”  
塔纳吐不出完整的话语，但是扎格却能感受到他稍微有些出于羞涩的抗拒感。  
扎格俯下身，深情的吻着塔纳有些发红的耳垂，呢喃道：“如果是塔纳你的话，这边应该能给我吧。”  
“……”  
塔纳的脸仿佛更红了，但是却微微颔首，表示同意。  
扎格抽出自己的手指，此时塔纳的括约肌已经放松了下来。  
扎格将塔纳软绵绵的身体翻了过去，下体的灼热顶在了塔纳刚才才放松了一点的后庭。  
“放松，塔纳。”  
塔纳听到扎格的宣言，身体尽力的放松，挺俏的臀部中间夹着扎格的炽热，随着他的腰慢慢下沉，扩张到极限的后庭也一点点的吃掉了灼热的前端。  
塔纳紧紧咬着床单的牙齿之间发出了疼痛的惨叫声，坚硬的异物直接捅入的感觉让塔纳整个人瞬间感觉到腹部一股胀痛的感觉，原本紧致幼嫩的菊花整个被扎格的灼热给撑了开来，比起被武器刺穿还要更加的疼痛。  
像是知晓这种痛苦一样，扎格立刻俯身下去亲吻着塔纳那泛红的耳垂，手指也沾了些塔纳口中的分泌物涂抹在交合处上缓解那种干涩，全身小幅度缓缓地抽动著，试图慢慢地减轻朋友的痛苦。  
“哈……扎格，那边……呜……”  
虽然嘴巴上抵触着，但塔纳的后面却仿佛接受了扎格的蹂躏一般，被贯穿的直肠内部随着扎格每一次奋力的插入而缓缓地分泌出黏稠的肠液，逐渐包裹住侵入的阴茎，让扎格的动作能够愈来愈激烈起来，淫秽的快感逐渐掳掠了羞耻心，塔纳本能地去向扎格求欢，腰在本人毫无自觉的情况下逐渐开始扭动。  
炽热不断地撞击著紧实的后庭深处，刨挖着每一寸的肠壁，扎格像是打桩机一样不断向下撞击着塔纳身体的动作，让那呻吟声也变的断断续续，本来还紧咬着床单的牙齿也逐渐松开，变得开始喘息起来。  
扎格的胯部不断撞击着塔纳翘挺的臀部，发出清脆的声响，每一次都会看到一层层的波动自那细致的肌肤上泛起，不断被蹂躏着后庭的臀部此时早就变得红润起来，伴随着一阵激烈快速的突刺，一股热浪突然在他的身体里爆开。  
「呜————！」  
灼热的精液灌满了肠壁之中，感受着这股热潮不断涌入，将脸埋入枕头之中的塔纳发出了难以听清楚的呻吟声，翘起来的屁股却不断的溅出温暖的液体，瞬间就将两人的交合处弄的潮湿不堪。  
看着自己的白浊不断从那小小的菊蕾中流了出来，扎格也不禁喘了好几口气，随后翻身躺在了一旁。看了一眼已经失神并且陷入昏睡的塔纳，扎格也控制不住自己沉重的眼皮，缓缓睡去。

不知道睡了多久，扎格睁开双眼。  
“嗯——”  
他伸了个懒腰，只觉得神清气爽。  
扎格看向一旁，发现床上的痕迹早已变干，一旁的好友也已经失去了踪迹。  
“呃……是不是做的有点太过头了？”扎格有些不好意思的挠了挠脸，在考虑怎么补偿塔纳。  
他冲了个澡，换上一件和之前那件几乎没有区别的衣服，走出寝室。刚到休息室，他就看到了坐在中间桌子旁的墨纪。  
“嘿，墨纪。”  
扎格笑着和她打了个招呼。  
“哼……”  
墨纪性感又有些沙哑的嗓音传来，里面却似乎包含着一丝……幽怨和不满？  
我们花心的王子殿下还没来得及询问情况，美丽的复仇女神却已经拿起鞭子，走出休息室了。  
“呃……”扎格有些尴尬的站在原地，他已经大概猜到原因了。  
“王子殿下，你们之间，又出什么事了吗？”  
刚好在一旁打扫卫生的杜莎飘了过来，语气间充满了担忧。  
“不用担心，杜莎，我会解决的……大概？”  
王子的语气里充满了不确定。


End file.
